


Candy

by dr_glove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: You were supposed to be mysterious, hard to read, and unwilling to submit to anyone, right? Funny how it only took one night for him to undo it all.An implied part 2 for"Toys".[Reader/Tobi (Obito)]
Relationships: Tobi (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be an implied part 2 for my one-shot ["Toys"](https://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=35056&warning=17+) from 6 years ago...so if you decide to read it before this one, im sorry.  
  
tw for anyone who didn't read the tags: choking, some verbal humiliation, and obviously lots of smut. oh, and tobi has a god complex. this is inspired by ["Candy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRHHOttkM1A) by Doja Cat. enjoy, reviews are much appreciated :)

“_She’s just like candy…she’s so sweet._”  
  
  
You sighed in frustration, rubbing your fingers against your tight heat. It was so hard lately to make yourself cum with just your fingers… It wasn’t fair! You could be getting some amazing dick from one of the gorgeous Akatsuki members, but instead you were stuck doing some stupid errands with a hot-headed blonde and his annoying side kick. That was it, wasn’t it? God hated you. He just didn’t want you to get _any_ game, so He let you join an organization, to which you pledged your absolute loyalty and honesty to. As a cost of this, no one would give a hot damn about your needs or wants. Everyone barely talked to each other, and when they _did_, it was pretty forced. You knew Itachi wasn’t very fond of Kisame the minute he laid eyes on him. But look at them now; they spend every waking moment together hunting down the nine tails. It’s all business. There’s no friendship, no love…just one mission. World domination? Or something? You couldn’t remember. You just wanted to fucking cum!  
  
“You’re being loud.” A deep, husky voice emanated from the darkness. You completely froze. Who on earth…?  
  
“U-Um, sorry, Deidara?” It was clear in your voice that you were confused. Last time you checked, Deidara most definitely did _not_ sound that sexy. Maybe because it was nighttime, and you woke him up, his voice got all dark and irresistible? There was no way in hell Tobi sounded like that.  
  
A figure suddenly was caged above you, and all you could see was a soft glow of his silhouette. “Deidara?” you mumbled again, trying to make sure you were seeing things correctly.  
  
“Wrong,” the voice breathed by your ear, and you shivered, lust taking over your entire body. You tried to resist it, but to no avail did that happen. Whoever was above you knew that you were so desperate for some physical attention in that lonely spot between your thighs. But why were you just letting that happen…? Didn’t you have any shame? Where was your decency?  
  
“I don’t know wh-who the hell you are, but you better get off me right now…” Your voice betrayed your words. It was impossible to hide; you were willing to take a risk with whoever this mysterious man was, and the thrill was racking a shiver in your body.  
  
The man above you chuckled. It was low and stifled, as if behind a mask… “How cute. You think that just because you intimidate Deidara a few times, you’re so big and bad that you can scare me too? It doesn’t work that way. It never will.” This dude was _challenging_ you. Everything he said made your hormones skyrocket by the minute, and your arousal was getting difficult to ignore. In a way, you almost felt pathetic that you were so willing to let some stranger become so intimate with your body. It was supposed to be wrong, but why did it feel so right? “Why don’t you do me a favor? Keep touching yourself, and maybe I can decide if you’re good enough to help cum. How does that sound?”  
  
You inhaled sharply as arousal practically flooded the heat between your thighs. You were being dominated in a way that you had so deeply yearned for, and you were loving it. Deidara was always butting heads with you, but he had never made you feel dominated in any way. It was a difficult task to make you feel intimidated and turned on at the same time, and you were so ready to submit to…whatever his name was. That was the problem: what was his name?  
  
“I’d love that, but…I just want to know who you are,” you choked out. Maybe the musky nighttime air was too warm or the fact that you were being practically pinned down by the raw essence of this man, but you felt suffocated. Whether that was in a good or bad way, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that you were feeling a type of thrill you hadn’t experienced in a long time.  
  
“You already know who I am,” he muttered darkly. Even through the pitch-black darkness, you stared at the glowing red eye that was piercing through your conscience. And you saw it, you saw _him_, and it all made sense… Memories of the goofy Akatsuki member jumping around and chirping in your ear flooded your senses. You remembered all those times you made sexual innuendos that you _thought_ Tobi wouldn’t understand, and suddenly you felt incredibly embarrassed. Why was he such a great actor? He literally brought you a sex toy, asking you how to use it, and yet…here he was, above you, teasing you, and sexually degrading you. And you loved it?  
  
“T-Tobi?” you squeaked. Your face heated up at the sound of your voice cracking.  
  
“You’re different, aren’t you?” His voice was like a weight on your chest. “You want so deeply to be touched by another man, to be lusted for and wanted. It’s obvious, really. The Akatsuki picks cold-hearted criminals who don’t hesitate to use others for the common goal. And then there’s you. Every time you must kill someone, you think about it long after you’ve done it. You think of their family, the people who loved them. It eats at you, doesn’t it?” You clenched your fists, feeling as if your conscience was being violated. “There’s some bit of humanity in you, and you fail to erase it time and time again.” Being vulnerable was clearly an understatement. He was able to read you, and you didn’t have to tell him anything. He knew all your insecurities and weaknesses just from locking eyes, and you weren’t sure if you were relieved because he understood you or afraid that he would use it against you.  
  
His hands brushed along your collarbone, and you shivered when they trailed down your body. “Look at you, squirming underneath my touch like a helpless puppy. Just a second ago, you were willing to get fucked by someone you didn’t know. Is that all you want?” Your breath caught in your throat. From excitement or fear, you didn’t know. Your entire body was enveloped in sweat, but you were still incredibly cold.  
  
“Oh?” he said darkly. “Who knew you’d be so indecent, in front of me no less. I thought I was just one of Deidara’s lackeys. Have you no shame?”  
  
“I don’t know…” You were paralyzed. Shock and arousal were clouding your judgement. “Why are you like this now? You don’t seem like the type to be interested in someone like me. All I do is bicker with Deidara and occasionally kick ass. Someone as powerful as you…” You bit your lip, agonizing over the fact that it was too dark to see him fully. “Someone as powerful as you should have no business with me,” you punctuated your sentence with a sudden gasp when his hand gripped your throat. His gloves were still on, so you couldn’t feel the callousness of his fingertips, but never in your life had you been so interested in finding out what it would be like to experience the skin-to-skin contact.  
  
“You just don’t get it, do you? Even a god can bless his servants.”  
  
“G-God?” Normally you would be kinda repulsed by someone thinking they were a god, but your entire being was willing to give yourself up to the very notion. A _god_. “I guess…someone as low as me deserves it too, right?” you mumbled quietly with your throat still enclosed by his hand.  
  
He chuckled, his presence getting even more enigmatic with each second. “So you’re beginning to understand.” Silence enveloped the two of you for a moment. As an after-thought, he added, “I can’t quite explain it either. Why I would be so enraptured by your body…it’s unknown, even to me. Maybe I have some humanity in me that I need to destroy as well.”  
  
“Well, maybe we could change that,” you managed through your heavy breath. If he was smirking, you could feel it. His grip on your neck loosened, and he pulled you up and onto your feet faster than you could blink. It took you a second, but you caught your balance before tripping over the dirt. He grabbed your shoulder, and you both disappeared, suddenly appearing at a different location of the forest. Deidara was nowhere to be found. So, now it was just the two of you, the air getting hot and heavy as he backed you against the trunk of a tree and hiked your legs on either side of his hips.  
  
_This is supposed to be wrong,_ you thought, somewhere inside your conscience. You had one, didn’t you? _But why is it okay for him to do this to me?_  
  
Even you didn’t know. Why was it okay for him to finger your heat through your panties? Why was it okay for him to rip your cloak open and tear your fishnet shirt so it could reveal your breasts? Why did it feel so _right_ for him to grab your ass, wrenching a squeal from your throat? You wanted it for so long, just to be ravished by a strong man. He would take care of you in more ways than you could imagine. Correction, you were being taken care of by a _god_. No ordinary man would do this to you.  
  
Tobi freed his cock from his pants and positioned himself directly at your entrance.  
  
“You’re just getting into it, aren’t you?” you muttered pathetically.  
  
He stopped, staring directly at you with his Sharingan. “Oh, I could do so much worse to you. I don’t know if you’re ready to find out what I can do.”  
  
You moaned a little when you said your next words: “Just fuck me already.”  
  
He massaged your clit for preparation, but he already knew you were wet enough for him. Sliding your panties to the side, he inserted some of his fingers and pumped himself thoroughly, chuckling when you groaned his name. He didn’t quite respond the way you expected, you noted. It was almost as if Tobi was just a pseudonym by which people referred to him.  
  
Your eyes widened. So that was why. Tobi wasn’t real.  
  
“Don’t get distracted,” he demanded sharply.  
  
But whoever was in front of you… _he_ was certainly real.  
  
“Your name,” you managed to moan as his fingers became more aggressive, “what’s your real name?”  
  
He removed his fingers and slowly prodded at your entrance with his erection. “I’m nobody…” Tobi shoved himself inside you, and you cried out in surprise, feeling yourself tighten around him.  
  
“That sounds rather ironic, doesn’t it?” you halfway teased. “You were calling yourself a god earlier…now you’re nobody.”  
  
He slammed himself inside you again, and you squirmed. The fluids of your arousal proved to be excellent lubricant because he easily pumped his cock into you again and again without much difficulty. “Didn’t anyone teach you that it’s rude to talk back?” Those words sent a shiver down your spine. The vibrations reverberated down to your toes, and you felt your heart race a little. You were so eager to just submit to everything he was saying, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to put up a verbal fight. You were known to be sarcastic and snarky; besides, with everything he had showed you, “Tobi” would be able to handle it.  
  
“I’m just pointing out the obvious to you.” He stayed deep inside you for a second. You caught your breath, and he continued his languid and rough ministrations. “You don’t want Deidara and the others to know who you really are. Yet you’re fucking me in a forest, showing me everything and telling me everything…all except your name. You’re mocking me, you’re playing with me, and…” You inhaled sharply when his hand came up to grab your throat. “Y-You’re just as vulnerable as me, aren’t you?”  
  
His grip on your neck tightened a little, and you couldn’t talk anymore. “You’ve always been too cocky.” Now you were the one smirking, even being choked by an incredibly sexy, mysterious man who refused to tell you his name.  
  
Tobi propped your legs over his shoulders, so he had better access to your entrance, and you locked eyes with his Sharingan again. All the snarky remarks you had prepared died in your throat. He had you paralyzed, likely under some sort of genjutsu that caused your body to willingly freeze up and let him do what he wanted. Well, you already wanted him in the first place, but now that you had no choice, there was no more hesitation. He began fucking you mercilessly, and you were moaning his name like a reverent prayer. What was this moment _supposed_ to be like, you wondered. Was it supposed to be slow and deliberate, loving and passionate? Or was it supposed to be hurried and rough, unashamed and demanding? You wanted to care, and you wanted to find a reason to protest to the speed of his hips, but you found none.  
  
“T…Tobi,” you ground out, attempting to break the genjutsu. It was weighing you down. He was making sure that it was damn near impossible for you to speak. “I want…y-you…”  
  
He stayed silent besides the low groans in his throat. Sweat was covering both of you like a net, and the sun was beginning to brush the horizon from afar off. The jet-black sky slowly split into an orangish and soft blue hue. You were starting to get an idea of what he looked like beneath his cloak, and your hips involuntarily bucked when you saw his abs constricting against your body. He was so beautiful and…built like a god, just like he said…  
  
“God,” you breathed, “y-you’re a god –” Tobi leaned forward and swallowed your words with a deep, slow kiss. You couldn’t see any of his face, still. He only lifted his spiral mask so that way his lips were exposed, and his skin was rough, almost torn when he kissed you. But you didn’t mind it; it was raw, it was real…it was him. The kiss paired with him stretching you with every waking moment sent you to the edge. You couldn’t help cumming so soon, but how were you supposed to keep it together? It had been so long since you were intimate like this. In fact, were you ever intimate with anyone to begin with? Tobi was showing you something so exciting that you found it hard to believe that you were even _living_ before that point.  
  
“Tobi,” you begged, “please…please-please –”  
  
“You’re ready, aren’t you? What are you waiting for?”  
  
You laughed breathily. “You? I-I don’t kn…I don’t know.” He nipped at your neck with his teeth, and you ran your fingers through his short hair. You were tempted to “accidentally” pull off his mask, but maybe you didn’t need to. Maybe it was enough that he was even showing you part of himself like this. Maybe he would willingly show you his everything when he was ready.  
  
Tobi pulled away and pinned your arms above your head against the tree. It was prickly against your sensitive skin, but you didn’t care to take note of the discomfort. You were about to cum, and you weren’t going to complain.  
  
“Do I need to command you or something?” There was a teasing lilt in his voice. “I _know_ you can do it.”  
  
While he pinned your hands above your head, you were forced to look him in the face while you reached your orgasm. You were incredibly embarrassed; you hated people looking at your “cumming face.”  
  
“Don’t be so fucking coy,” he said, the tease transitioning into a borderline threat. “I’m being _so_ generous. Do me a favor and show me what you’re made of.”  
  
With this command, you threw all caution to the wind and let him fuck you until you couldn’t take it anymore. All the breath was suddenly taken from you, and you screwed your eyes shut as he wrenched out the long-awaited climax you had been so desperately been begging for all these years. His fingers brushed your chin, and you looked up at him owlishly. Your body was still convulsing, so it was needless to say that you were feeling extremely vulnerable but still so comfortable that he didn’t mind. “Tobi…?” You knew you should’ve stopped saying his fake name, but you couldn’t help it. You had known him as Tobi all this time. It was difficult for you to catch your breath when he was still inside you, riding out your orgasm while you felt yourself uncomfortably twitch against his cock. “Tobi, shit, that hurts…”  
  
But you knew he didn’t really care. He only slowed down to let you readjust your position against the tree, but he continued with his fast pace and let go of your wrists in favor of your thighs. His fingers clamped down against your skin as he rode you in pursuit of his own orgasm. You squeaked and whimpered like a puppy as he rested his face against your chest and continued to fuck you like there was no tomorrow. He was close, but it was even closer to the time where Deidara was supposed to be awake, and you both understood that without having to exchange any words.  
  
As if sensing his need, you begged, “Tobi, please. I want you so badly…Y-You can…cum…inside me, if you want.” You couldn’t believe those words were really coming out of you. You probably sounded like an idiot; were you willing to get yourself pregnant just because you were filled with so much want for intimacy?  
  
He chuckled, and you listened closely so you could fully hear the breathiness of his voice and it sent shivers down your body. “You don’t need to be like that.” Somewhere, beneath his masked exterior, you could see softness in his right eye. The same eye that was piercing through you like a dagger, was now before you, desiring acceptance and attention. Before you could comment, he warned you that he was getting ready to finish, and just like that, the sultry look in his eye was replaced with lust and desire; neither of which held as much passion as you saw earlier.  
  
When he came, he pulled out suddenly, and his semen splattered all over your stomach and breasts. He groaned when he emptied himself out, and your face heated up from the lack of warmth inside you. Funny how you were so used to him inside you, as if he was your missing puzzle piece…  
  
The both of you stayed propped up against the tree in silence, trying to regain composure and any semblance of sanity you had left. Tobi finally let you down, and you had the opportunity to clean yourself off, adjusting your clothes so that you looked halfway decent. He took the opportunity to fix his mask and didn’t bother to look at you. You weren’t sure if that really hurt you or relieved you. The air felt so tight and awkward.  
  
“…Are you okay with me being Tobi again?”  
  
The fact that he actually _asked_ you what you wanted was kind of endearing. If you weren’t so disheveled and tired, you may have broken down into happy tears. “S-Sure. I mean…you kinda have no choice, do you? Once we’re with Deidara…” Your voice trailed off, and you didn’t have to finish for him to know what you meant.  
  
Suddenly, his hand was on your shoulder, and you two were back at the campsite with Deidara. He was snuggled up on the grass, snoring his heart out.  
  
Tobi knelt down to poke Deidara mercilessly. “Deidara? Tobi’s hungry…” He patted his stomach for good measure. “Can we go eat?”  
  
Deidara’s eyes shot open as he grabbed Tobi’s throat. “Don’t fucking wake me up, un. You’re annoying.”  
  
At the sight of this, you would normally laugh, but now you were cringing. The “Tobi” that Deidara thought he was choking…he wasn’t real. “Knock it off, Deidara. You’re pissing me off.”  
  
The blonde sat up and glared daggers at you. “What’s wrong with you now? Your sleep must’ve been shit if you’re this pissy early in the morning.”  
  
You stared down at him. “Get up, you fucking baby.”  
  
“What the fuck did you just say to me, kid?!”  
  
You raised your voice fiercely. “I said! Get up, you fucking baby!” Why were you so angry all of a sudden? You just got the life fucked out of you, and it was amazing, it was raw, and real…But here you were, picking another fight with Deidara just like you always do. Were you angry that he was pushing around Tobi or were you angry that you had to go back to your normal life after knowing what you knew? You didn’t know, and you didn’t know if you cared. Anger was rippling through your veins, and Deidara seemed like an easy target.  
  
“D-Don’t fight you guys! Please!” Tobi pleaded between the two of you, becoming a wall absorbing the anger emanating from your bodies.  
  
He wasn’t real! The Tobi you knew wasn’t real. How were you supposed to deal with that?  
  
“Oh, so _I’m_ the fucking baby? Who’s the one yelling at 5 in the fucking morning?!”  
  
You clenched your fists and finally decided to meet eyes with Tobi. His Sharingan was activated unbeknownst to Deidara, and your entire body seized with tranquility. “Right. Sorry, I guess. I’m gonna drop by the dango shop. If you want anything, you can follow me.”  
  
You turned on your heel and walked off into the nearest village, sighing a breath of relief. When your eyes trailed up, you saw Tobi waiting on a tree branch and staring straight at you. “What? You’re acting like a stranger or something?” you mumbled grumpily.  
  
Instead of a response, he was perched in the tree in silence. It was probably one of his shadow clones anyway, you reasoned. You stormed into the shop and demanded two orders worth of dango, tossing the yen towards the server. When you bit into them, the taste was bitter. You immediately lost your appetite and walked off, finding some place to dispose of the wasted dango.  
  
Tobi tapped your shoulder. “You’re not letting that go to waste, are you?” His real voice caught you off guard, and you jumped.  
  
You stared at him incredulously. “Where’s Deidara?”  
  
“Not here,” he replied smugly.  
  
You rolled your eyes. “Whatever, smartass. I hate you. You’re making things weird. Everything’s weird now…isn’t it?” You looked to him for reassurance, but there was no answer beneath his mask. “I don’t really hate you,” you said gruffly, as if that comment may have offended or hurt him. “I just don’t know what to do now.” You were feeling so many emotions at once. And you had to continue hanging around those two while your heart and mind were swarming with questions?  
  
He tilted his head, and you knew he had switched his persona in preparation of Deidara. “Tobi doesn’t understand what you mean.”  
  
The blonde Akatsuki member sauntered towards you. “What the hell are you doing, un? Forgetting your disguise. Tsk, tsk, how hasty.” He held up your cone-shaped hat that had a veil attached to it, for the sole purpose of masking your face. Someone like Tobi wouldn’t need it because…well, go figure.  
  
Snatching it away from him, you muttered a few profanities. “Thanks, asshole.”  
  
Now that Deidara wasn’t groggy from his sleep, your remark didn’t faze him. He shrugged you off as you adjusted your disguise.  
  
When you three continued your journey, you couldn’t help but notice how every so often you and Tobi would lock eyes, and…everything was real for a moment. Then it was gone again. It was like a never-ending loop, but it was better than pretending there was nothing there. You were supposed to be okay with that for now, but how long were you willing to endure? You obviously started harboring feelings towards him. There was no way around that. The night was just supposed to be a way for him to “obliterate his humanity” by indulging in a supposed sin. But now, there was so much tension – sexual and otherwise – between you two. You didn’t want to just let it become a missed opportunity. What if, one day…all this Akatsuki stuff blows over, and you two can live happily? It may seem like a far-fetched dream, but you were willing to believe on it until it came true. How pathetic. You were hoping that he’d actually feel the same way, but there was no way he’d ever let his own feelings get involved in the Akatsuki even if he _did_ feel the same way. The thought made you ache with hurt.  
  
A few days lapsed, and you were getting close to finishing the errands with Tobi and Deidara. Every time Tobi looked at you, something set your heart ablaze, and neither of you were able to ignore it anymore. On one of the nights, you approached him, staring at his form, seemingly innocent and rested.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” you whispered into the air. “Why do you look at me like that…?” His body stayed still, and you waited for him to respond, but he didn’t. He was probably dead sleep. You were still so drawn to him, even if he wasn’t awake. His presence was enthralling. “I don’t get you at all.” The confession fell on deaf ears, you thought. “Why would you do that to me? You probably don’t care to know, but…that shit hurts. How am I supposed to go on like this?”  
  
Suddenly, he gripped your wrist and pulled you against his chest. You realized it wasn’t for any other purpose than to cuddle. He was being affectionate with you…?  
  
“We’ll have to stop when Deidara wakes up,” he warned. You stayed silent, basking in all of his warm glory. Was he just doing that to entertain your thoughts? Or was it him being real?  
  
“…You think too much.”  
  
  
“_But you know that it ain’t real_.”


End file.
